


Coffee And Betrayal

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 1x15 episode tag, Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Friendship, Love, Romance, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: Maybe the timing was terrible, he knows it is without a shadow of a doubt but that still doesn't make him think twice. Now was really the only chance he has before everything changes and changes, he knows for the worse.





	Coffee And Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own The Flash or the dialogue I borrowed at the beginning of this. What I do own are any errors. Set during the 1x15 Jitters scene.

They share a lasting look for a few moments before it's broken as Harrison removes his glasses and places them on the table in front of him before he starts speaking. "You know Caitlin, if Cisco were to adjust the radio velocity perimeters of the Star labs satellite, we might be able to better detect the vortex of a forming storm and if we could detect those air up drafts, no matter where they originate or how small, we might be able to locate Mark Mardon." He slides his glasses back on as he finishes.

"That's a great idea," Caitlin replies, offering him a small smile in return.

Harrison smiles back. "So why don't we go to Star labs and alert Cisco." The smile is still on his face as he watches her.

Caitlin looks unsure yet nods and moves her hands to reach for the coffee cups that sit on the table between them when she feels Harrison suddenly yet gently touch her hand, his fingers sliding down until they circled her wrist, holding her in place gently. Their eyes meet and he can see the obvious confusion his touch has caused.

He offers the only explanation he has at this point. "We should have done this before." At her look of questioning, he elaborates, waving his free hand between them both. "This, us. Having coffee together or maybe dinner, we should have done this sooner."

Caitlin looks a little taken aback at the sudden shift in their conversation. He's shifted so quickly from the topic of work to this, that it makes her head spin a little. It was bad enough the reason why they found themselves here this morning already, now he's acknowledging the fact that they should have done this, had coffee together as a date, sooner. It feels like a knife to the heart, as if her heart wasn't hurting enough through this whole situation. Yet she can't stop herself from giving the answer she knows to be the truth. "Yeah, we should have." And she kinda hates herself for it, for admitting it, for still feeling this way but she can't help it.

They stare at each other for what feels like forever to her but in reality was not even a few minutes. Caitlin is the one to break the silent stare off that they seem to have going on as she stands up from her chair opposite him, his hand still wrapped around her wrist gently. "I'll get these to go then we can head back to the lab."

Harrison already knows exactly how this is all going to play out, because like he or the _Reverse Flash_ had always said, he was always one step ahead. Except in this moment, for the first time he couldn't do what is needed next without taking a moment now to do what he should have down before. Maybe the timing is terrible, he knows it is without a shadow of a doubt but that still doesn't make him think twice or make him stop. Now was really the only chance he has before everything is about to change and change, he knows for the worse.

He looks up at her when her soft voice breaks into his thoughts. "You have to let me go, Dr Wells, so I can get these to go." Her fingers are tentative on his where they still rest around her wrist. His thumb brushes over her pulse point and he can see her swallow hard, feel her pulse fasten under his fingertips. Tugging on her hand gently, he pulls her to him and Caitlin goes willingly as his other hand reaches up to cup her face and she automatically leans down into his touch. Letting go of her wrist so he can bring up that hand to mirror the other, he gently cups her face in his hands.

Caitlin braces herself on the arms of his chair as she leans over, her eyes captivated by his bright azure gaze, not able to look away. She is still dealing with the sudden change that this entire situation has taken when he's leaning in and before she can properly register it, his lips are softly, tentatively brushing hers. As their mouths move together slowly, a part of her brain is violently screaming at her that this is such a bad, bad idea. That this man is bad, that _that_  is why she was here in the first place, to distract him from their investigation into him being the bad guy, the _Reverse Flash_. Yet the other part, the part where the feelings Caitlin had always denied to herself of ever having for this man are hidden away, is jumping for joy.

It is everything Harrison had imagined it would be kissing Caitlin, everything he should have experienced before this moment but this would have to be enough. After everything he had done in his life, he is a man who regretted few things yet this is one. This woman he has in his arms, who is kissing him back slowly and in a few moments time is someone he is going to betray.

Slowing the kiss down, Harrison gently grazes his teeth over her lower lip before his tongue chases after to sooth over the place he had bit. The whimper that sounds from the back of her throat shoots straight to his groin and he knows it's time to pull away. That whimper sounds again when he does indeed pull back and he smirks, watching her as her eyes flutter open to meet his gaze.

"That..." Harrison tilts his head to the side as he regards the beautiful woman before him. "We should have done that sooner too." He finally drops his hands from her face back into his lap and she stands back up from her bent position, her hands running over her coat as if she is straightening out her clothes. Harrison drops his eyes away from her and looks down at his watch then back up at her. _It's time_. "So, coffees to go, Dr Snow?"

Caitlin nods, still feeling a little dazed. "Sure. I'll be right back." She smiles softly at him, grabs the coffee mugs and turns to head over to the counter. Harrison watches her walk away, that unfamiliar feeling of regret settling in his stomach with a force that surprises him as he stands from his chair and walks away from the table as Caitlin talks with the Barista. Stepping outside, he takes a deep breath of fresh air as his eyes fall shut, taking a moment to remember the feel of her lips on his, savouring that moment with her. It doesn't last long, that moment of remembrance because when he next opened his eyes, gone is the man that shared that moment, in his place the Reverse Flash, a man who knows what needs to be done and without another thought to the woman he's leaving behind in Jitters, he disappears in a flash of red lightening, streaking his way through the city and back to Star labs.

Back in the coffee shop, Caitlin offers the Barista a friendly smile, still feeling a little shaken at the fact she had just kissed her boss, mentor and friend... not counting the possibility he could and probably is a murderer, something she is trying really hard not to think about. Taking a deep breath, turning back to face him, her breath caught and her eyes widen when her gaze finds their table empty along with his wheelchair, his glasses left behind on the table they had just shared a coffee and a kiss.....

The End...

　

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm not 100 percent certain I actually like this but here it is anyway. Any feedback is appreciated either comments or via kudos, stay tuned, as always more Snowells will follow shortly. :)


End file.
